


Be My First?

by CirqueDemonic



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Biting, Condoms, Fingerfucking, Fingering, Gender-Neutral MC, Loss of Virginity, Lube, Making Out, Mammon is your FIRST!, Moaning, Neck Kissing, Other, POV Second Person, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Kissing, Touching, What else is new, expected levels of pain for first time, mammon is stupid, no pronouns, safe sex, slight pain, vague genitalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirqueDemonic/pseuds/CirqueDemonic
Summary: Mammon always brags about being MC's first. Now, he's getting the chance to make that a true statement in more ways than one.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 198





	Be My First?

**Author's Note:**

> I was surprised to find out that no one else had written a fic like this for Mams, considering how often he brags about being 'your first!" So, I decided to write it myself.
> 
> (Fun fact: I lost the first draft of this to my computer restarting unexpectedly, along with a few chapters I had pre-written for my other fic. I think it came out better this time, so it was for the best. Fingers crossed I can say the same for my other re-writes, and that you enjoy!)

You clutch your DDD in shaking, sweaty palms. You type your message carefully, wanting to be sure there's no mistaking your intent. Then, you hit _send._

_Hey Mammon? I wanted to talk to you about how you keep calling yourself "my first”..._

A bubble with three dots pops up immediately.

 _I was your first, though!_ he replies. Then, _Ya had the honor of makin’ a pact with THE Great Mammon before anyone else!  
It's not my fault my dumb brothers take it the wrong way._

You sigh in frustration. He really was an idiot sometimes, and he could really infuriate you when he seemed to be intentionally getting on his brothers' nerves. But gods damn it if he didn't also make you want to grab him by his overpriced jacket and see what else his stupid tongue could do.

 _I'm not mad_ , you assure him, your heartbeat having long ago taken a vacation to right behind your eardrums. _I actually wanted to give you a chance to put your money where your mouth is..._

A pause. Then, _W-why would I wanna eat my Grimm? I'm not Beel. Did ya forget who you were talkin' to, human?_

You groan. Really, Mammon?

_Damnit, Mammon!_  
_Stop being an idiot for one minute and listen to me.  
I want you to be my actual first. Like, in bed._

It seemed like an eternity passed, and then another on top of it. Still, Mammon didn't reply, didn't even look like he was typing. You groan and fall back again your bed. Did you say something wrong, you wonder? Or worse...did you break him? Were you too direct for the Avatar of Greed's moronic mind to handle?

Either way, you doubted you were going to hear from him again soon. You had worked yourself up so much thinking about it, and for nothing. Slowly, you undid the bottom of your RAD uniform and slipped your hand under the waistband. If Mammon wasn't even going to talk to you about it, you supposed you would just have to take care of yourself tonight.

As you rested the heel if your palm against your groin, your door suddenly swings open and slams into the wall.

"OI! What's the big idea, sendin' me a message like that? You're gonna give people the wrong idea if ya make jokes like-"

Mammon stares at you, hand deep in your underwear. You stare back, face burning. Mammon's face begins to color as well, and he looks away, crossing his arm over his chest.

"I-is that what gets ya off, human? Makin' a joke out of nice guys like me?" The already dark skin of his neck only grows darker.

"Mammon..." You pull your hand back out and hold the zipper closed as you pull yourself to your feet, but don't close it.

He refused to look at you. "I don't know what ya think I think about you, but I ain't attracted to ya like that. THE great Mammon could get anyone he wanted. I don't just sit around thinkin' about ya naked or wantin' to touch ya or anything like that. I'm not as stupid as everyone says!"

"Mammon. Shut up." By this time, you're standing right beside him. Your hands are shaking like crazy again, and you hope your sweaty palms aren't a turn-off. You release your hold on your clothing and instead put your hands on his cheeks, pressing your lips firmly against his before he can protest again.

After a moment, you break apart and just stare into one another's eyes for a while. Did you misinterpret what he was saying, you begin to worry? Does he really not like you that way, instead of just being too shy and stubborn to admit it? You take a step back from him, shame rising in your chest.

"I'm sorry. If you really don't want to..."

"Are ya really a virgin, then?" he interrupts. You just blink back.

"Yeah...? Why?"

"I don't believe it! There's no way someone that looks like you had never had sex before."

You look at the floor. "I haven't..." you reply. "That's why I offered to let you be my first. I thought that-"

Mammon grabs your hand and starts pulling you toward your bed. "Then we'll just have to change that! If ya haven’t done it already, then there's no way I can let ya give your virginity to anyone except the BEST!"

“Mammon…wait!” you gasp, surprised by the sudden movement.

He pauses, looking back at you. “What’s wrong? Ya got cold feet now?”

“No, it’s just...” You take a deep breath. What is wring, exactly? “I want to take it slow. I want to sleep with you, but I’m also still kind of nervous. I don’t know what it’s like for demons, but humans kind of make a big deal about this kind of thing…”

He steps in front of you and puts his hands on hour cheeks. “Don’t worry. We can go as slow as ya need to. Let Mammon take care of ya, alright? I promise, it’ll be nice.” He gives you a confident grin, a blush just visible behind the bottoms of his tinted glasses.

You nod, and he leans forward to kiss you, pulling you the rest of the way to your bed and sitting down with you closer to the head. He runs a hand over your knee and thigh, while you put your arms around his neck, then run them down his back until they come to rest on his hips. You can feel your pulse in your genitals, hurrying you along to the main event, but you pushed it down. It would be better to take your time.

You push off his jacket and begin to run a hand up the front of his shirt, feeling the curve of his abs. He does he same to your school jacket, then begins to fumble with the buttons of your dress shirt. When he finally gets it off, baring your chest to him, he gasps and pulls away to look at your body. You can feel your face growing warm, but sit back to let him admire you for a moment. Then throws off his shirt and starts to attack the waist of your bottoms and underwear. He had also shed his eyewear at some point, though you hadn’t noticed when, now did you know where they had been put. You hoped you would be able to find them again later.

“Lay down so I can take these off.” He tells you breathily, and you oblige. He slides the fabric down your legs, and you cant help but to press your thighs together for a moment at the feeling of air passing directly over your sensitive skin, but then you pull them apart, watching between your knees while Mammon tries to tear off his jeans but is too excited to grip the button or zipper properly. You laugh, sitting up to help him, and soon you're both completely nude, skin rubbing against skin as you kiss and touch one another. He starts out roughly kissing your lips, then runs his down over our jaw and to your neck, where he starts to bite and suck at the skin, marking his newly conquered territory. You can feel his erection rubbing against your stomach with every movement, and it drives you crazy.

“Mammon. Let me get a condom out…” you tell him, gently pushing his face away from you so you can reach onto the drawer next to your bed, pulling out a box of protection, as well as a couple sample packs of lube that the cashier had recommended after seeing you nervously fumbling your way through the “Family Planning” aisle. Apparently, you had been obviously inexperienced with buying contraceptives, but as embarrassing at is was to watch the demonic worker explain the importance of proper lubrication at they rung you up, you were happy for it now. Just looking down at his swollen member you were suddenly worried about whether he would be able to fit. He wasn’t particularly big, as far as you were aware, but even a small cock would probably feel big in your inexperienced orifice.

You tear open the wrapper and hand him the closed rubber ring, assisting him in rolling it down over his erection, making sure he puts it on correctly in his haste. Your hand already slippery with the lubrication already present on the condom, you squeeze an extra dollop out of the plastic pouch and begin to rub it over him, enjoying his little grunts and moans as you squeeze him just a bit tighter than necessary, raising his arousal higher.

He lays you back, squeezing the remainder onto his fingertips and tracing it around your entrance and just inside your walls. He presses his lips to yours again, then begins to pump his digits in and out of you, drawing an excited whimper from your throat. “Gotta get ya nice and ready…” he whispers, ghosting his lips across your cheek until they rest right against your ear. His warm breath tickles the side of your face, and you moan more heartily when he takes the opportunity to run his tongue over the shell and nibble at the cartilage along the top. “Can’t have ya getting hurt when ya finally get to feel my massive dick inside you.

You laugh. Sure, you didn’t have much experience with sexual partners, having no others but your hand and the internet before, but you were fairly certain that Mammon’s penis wasn’t as above-average as he seemed to think it was, and might even be small if old stereotypes had any bearing on reality. You didn’t say anything out loud, though. It was very in-character for him to say, possibly even actually believe, such a thing, and it isn’t as if calling him small would change what it felt like inside you. So why ruin a good thing with petty argument?

He continues to finger fuck you for a few minutes, trying to loosen you up. He spreads his fingers apart inside you, testing the limits of your elasticity, before bringing them back together to pump you again, curling the tips slightly to better reach your most sensitive spots. You throw your hips wide under his attention, a knot of pleasure already growing beneath your belly.

“Are ya sure you’re ready?” he finally asks, and you answer by pulling him in for another passionate kiss, pressing your hips against his and begging for him to deflower you now, before you lost your nerve.

He firmly grasps your hip, holding you still while he positions his tip along your edge, then thrusts himself deep inside you, just a tad too roughly. You gasp, breaking away from his lips in momentary pain, and he pauses, just allowing his cock to sit inside you without moving until you grow accustomed. You pant, steeling yourself against potential further pain, then nod, wigging your hips slightly under him and pressing his face back to yours.

He begins slowly, feeling the way you shift slightly with mild soreness, but it is not so bad after the initial burst, and you occupy yourself from focusing too much on the remaining ache by wrestling your tongue against his between the joining of your mouths.

Soon, the sting melt into pleasure, and you begin to contract against him, begging for more friction. He obliges, moving his hip at a more frantic pace, spurred on as you throw back your head, releasing a primal moan at the sensation of him filling you up and stretching your out. You are completely his for the moment, nothing outside your two joined bodies mattering. He worries at him bottom lip as he continues to thrust into you, wide blue eyes taking in every inch of your body as if trying to commit it to memory. He released low, breathy moans of his own, and the bottom of his eyes twitch with desire to close and give himself over entirely to his urges, but he doesn’t seem to want to pull his gaze away from you, even for a moment.

His cock twitched slightly inside you, and that is all it takes you throw you over the edge of ecstasy. You curl your nails into his shoulders and arch your back against him, practically screaming his name as he picks up the pace once more, chasing after his own orgasm. Drops of sweat run down his muscular pectorals with the effort, and he is breathing like he just ran a marathon. His hands had moved to rest on either side of you for balance, and he fists your sheets, threatening to tear holes in them any moment. He lets out a handful of restrained “Ah!”s before losing himself, his eyes finally allowed to close as he groans, pumping twice more before burying himself up to the hilt in your body and emitting a long, erotic groan, his member twitching and pulsing as he releases his seed into the barrier between you. Then, the tension drains from him, and he looks down again at where you lay beneath him, similarly spent despite exerting less effort. He collapses next to you, panting in you ear as he draws you up to lay beneath him and peppers kisses over your forehead and scalp. You smile, pressing your face to his sternum in post-coital bliss.

“Was it good?” he asked, sounding genuinely worried you hadn’t enjoyed yourself, despite how obviously you felt you had shown the contrary.

“It was amazing,” you reply, planting a kiss on his collarbone. You glance up to his face in time to see it split in a wide grin.

“Well, of course it was! It was with THE Great Mammon! The most amazing demon alive! You’d have to be crazy not to enjoy having sex with me.”

You chuckle into him, burying yourself into the crease of his muscles once again. He pets your back with one hand, gently pressing with the other on the marks he had left on you at the beginning. "Hey, Gorgeous?” he asks, surprising you with the new nickname.

“Yeah?” You pull back and raise yourself up on your elbows to look straight at him as he speaks.

“Can ya do me a favor and wear somethin’ revealing tonight at dinner? I want all my brothers to know that I was your first, your REAL first, and not just the first one to make a pact with you anymore! Then maybe they’ll stop being such assholes to me, because it was _me_ and not them that got to bed the sexy human before anyone else.”

You blush and roll your eyes, but can’t help but smile. “Alright, Mammon. Whatever you want. I guess I can give you that much, after you gave me such an amazing fuck for my first time.”

He lets out a triumphant yell, then pulls you in for another kiss. You have a feeling he’s going to be your second, third, fourth, and so on as well, and that he won’t have to wait long to do so.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, feel free to leave me kudos and a comment, as well as reading my other fic(s)! At the time of writing this, I onyl have one other, but that will likely change fairly soon at the rate I'm going. And speaking of my other fic, if you're reading this the day it comes out, then please vote for who you want the second chapter of 'You and Asmo Make a Sex Tape" to star, because there's currently a tie. If I don't have more votes by tomorrow (7-13), then I'll probably default to Satan, since Mammon got this story, but I'm still open to suggestions!


End file.
